ultimate_guide_to_pokeewimversefandomcom-20200213-history
Zeppelin
Zeppelin the Drifblim. He used to be a magician before he died… now hes just kind of a jerk. He hangs around Father Flaminio the most and is protective/possessive of him. Father Flaminio lives in an abandoned church and somehow attracts ghosts of all kinds. Poppet, Danny, Skadi, Jenkins and Zeppelin are the ones with him most often but anyone is welcome in his home. He doesnt discriminate... unlike Zeppelin, who has the real final say. When he was alive he was a great human Magician. He loved the applause and loved to wow the rowd with his tricks. When he died, with all that pride, his spirit became what it is today. As a ghost he still loved to do magic, but as a ghost he couldnt really amaze crowds like he used too (Ghost can do a whole bunch of shit people and other Pokemon cant do). He worked with some pretty bird girls and a little Buneary boy, who he accidentally killed. After that his birds flew away out of fear and his act died. Now he lives in an old church with Father Flaminio and a bunch of other wandering ghosts. The Priest gives him a home, someone to talk to, rant at and keep him sane, in return Zeppelin protects him from reapers. Zeppelin/Pride and Wrath -Murdered: Stabbed Zeppelin the male Drifblim. A magician thats pretty much sick of everything. He tries to keep a calm attitude but hes rather short tempered... and unlike Fu hes pretty strong. He likes to torture when he fights... different status ailments and lowering accuracy... poison, confusing, cursing... and then just dodging or protecting and letting you beat the shit out of yourself... thats how he fights. He can be petty. The sort of leader of Father Flaminios ghost. Murdered? Probably for being a bastard. Who knows. Zeppelin was a talented Magician while he was alive… and tried to continue to be one after death. Of course, being a ghost made it too easy so he gave it up. In life he was a smug, mean bastard. …Not to paying customers though… he can be sweet as sugar to people who admire him as much as HE admired him. But being a mean bastard can get a man into trouble… and it did for him. He was murdered. As a Ghost Mon he fights in annoying ways using poisons and confusion and lowering accuracy and such to let his opponents fuck themselves up while he sits back and watches the fun. He’s petty. He hates being unable to remember his previous life and hates that he loves magic but being a ghost takes his talent… he takes it out on other people. He tries to keep a calm cool appearance but he’s short tempered He is a good natured guy, he likes pulling pranks on people for the lulz. He is also a magician, but I guess its like hes cheating... since ghosts can do, pretty much anything they want.... sept normal human things... like go to school and make friends. Jenkins is tryin to be more ... Sableye-y.... I guess. Those diamonds were probably his dinner. Wasting food like that! There are starving kids in Africa! ... that probably worked long and hard to dig those damn diamonds out! Ungrateful gluttonous fool. ... don't you hate when parents use that line? Eat yer dinner! Starving kids! etc Zeppelin. When he was alive he was a great Magician and he knew it. His sin was Pride and when he died his pride in his gift of magic was pretty much all he had. But killing his little bunny assistant and having his others leave him sorta made him a little tweaky. Being with Father Flaminio sort of grounds him a bit so he doesnt completely snap. Reapers are hard to stop or kill, but with a bunch of super powered ghosts protecting him, Flaminio is pretty safe, practically immortal. Jukai has a job to do though so he keeps coming back. Jukais bells can restore damage time does. Ya know... Heal Bell... I know Shedinja can't actually LEARN Heal Bell... but... Who says I have to follow the rules. If that dick elite four guy can have low level Dragonite then my damn Shedinja can have Heal Bell god damn it! Every time Zeppelin and his homies defeat Jukai they take a bell and heal all the time damage done to Flaminio. If Flaminio ever had an accident and a reaper couldnt get to him... he'd die painfully and lose his soul to.... who knows where. Jukais just trying to let him die normally and go to heaven, I suppose. And this was all thought up by my face while I'm tired. Its 12 in the AM, and EWIM needs some sleep but ya know what... I DONT WANNA. If its hard to read... its cuz I dont love you enough. D: Zeppelin accidentally cut up his Buneary assistant! OH NOES! Zeppelin can turn his assistants into easy to store Poke-forms. D: I rushed it after I sketched it out... so theres probably a lot of messed up costumes and anatomy... Its not my fault. I was on Mars. WITH STEVE Category:Drifblim Category:426 Category:Character